


Chaos

by starsandfires



Series: Time After Time [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a meltdown after the events with Khan, he finds solace in Uhura's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do this and it turned out better than I ever could imagine.  
> I could write these two for the rest of my life.   
> Please enjoy.

Spock roared as he threw one final blow to Khan, releasing his true Vulcan strength. Uhura dropped to her knees in front of him, gripping his scraped knuckles.

Chekov finally beamed them up, Spock breathing heavily and Uhura clutching at him as Khan’s unconscious body lay on the pad.

Bones ran in with his medic team, taking Khan’s body meanwhile Bones hovered around Uhura and Spock with his tech. Spock abruptly sat up, adjusted himself.

“I am quite wll Doctor, please attend to Lieutenant Uhura.” Spock's tone conveyed everything but this but he strided away. Bones looked between them as Spock stalked away and Uhura followed, keeping pace. He sighed and shrugged and followed his team to the medic bay to begin the transfusion for Jim.

Spock continued his stride toward his shared quarters but Uhura kept up. She was silent but she refused to leave him. When the door shut close behind Uhura he screamed, whacking his arm across the dresses, when he had nothing else to throw, Uhura waited, he crumpled on the floor and she calmly walked to him. She sat down beside him, he was crying violently and he laid his head in her lap as she tenderly caressed his face, running one hand through his hair. She cooed holding him in her arms.

She spoke to him in Vulcan, the same way his mother would after he was in fights. Uhura stood up, bringing Spock with her, she slowly undressed him and herself and placed him in their bath adjoining their quarters. As the hot steam rolled over their bodies she felt him calm down as their hands entwined. Spock lay in-between her legs, his head laying on her breasts. He laced their fingers together and she kissed his head.


End file.
